Child of Prophesy
by Battle neurosis
Summary: Like my other fic, this fic also depends on poll means reviewers and voters. but certainly the Naruto here will be much stronger than manga.
1. Chapter 000: Undecided Fate of YFlash

**Author Note: Here is another starting of a story that was waddling around in my mind. Now I'll consider it writing more if I get enough reviews otherwise I won't until further changes in my mind! And while feed-backing, don't forget to vote about Minato's survival and Kushina's survival. And these votes are also one of the factors whether I'll write or not coz there death or one of their death will affect on Naruto's behaviuor. So, go to my profile and vote on the poles.**

**Now on to the 1st chapter of the story. **

**Child of Prophesy**

**Chapter 000: Undecided Fate of Konoha no Kiroi Senko:**

Namikaze Minato, konoha no Kiroi Senko, The Yondaime Hokage, is currently watching over his beloved wife, who's being in labour.

The most feared Ninja in the ninja world is now terrifying at seeing the toll of giving birth and simultaneously restraining a certain fox being freed from a certain Uzumaki crafted seal.

The seal was a decent one that can pin the Kyuubi no Yoko in a Lava like Youkai of his own.

Additional to that that Kushina was also using Chakra chain to keep Kyuubi at prisoned though Chakra chain wouldn't be needed if she would be in normal state.

But here, Minato was also using his chakra to strengthen the weakened seal by enforcing more chakra to it so that the seal could get necessary strength.

But it seemed that Kyuubi was also pushing hard to get freed from this hell hole of a prison.

If they stayed remained like this about more one hour at least, even Minato and Kushina combined strength couldn't restrain the seal from breaking apart.

But again, it seemed that Lady Biwako and a trusted Nurse were helping at this matter.

Eventually, the cry of our newborn baby, Child of Prophesy, was heard.

Kushina was now all watery and at the verge crying for happiness. After all, it was her first being a Mother.

Minato was stunned to hear the cry of his son.

"He's born" Minato said as if he was petrified to hear the newborn baby's cry.

Meanwhile a man wearing black Cloak with loosened sleeves and hood appeared into the room where the child birth had been happened.

Biwako was going to the other chamber to separate Naruto from their parents so that they could get extra room for rest and breathing. But the Hooded man interfered.

Killing Biwako along with the guarding Ninjas and Nurse, The hooded man held the newborn baby at the tip of a kunai while Minato was starting to close the seal completely.

"Yondaime Hokage, step aside from The Jinchuriki. Otherwise, you'll see the _consequences._" Hooded man emphasized at the last word.

Minato didn't need to realize what would happen if he'd act madly. But he's very much astonished that the man could pass through the sealed area.

This time to emphasize his word, Hooded man pressed the Kunai at The Newborn baby's skin though it's not yet bled any shed of blood.

"Don't you care for your child, Yonadaime Hoakge Minato."

" . Stop." Minato said in despair.

Meanwhile, Kushina was pushing his chakra at best to restrain the seal from breaking.

Minato checked at his son then his wife then his son and again his wife.

Hooded man realized that Minato was trying to buy times. But he was not a fool. So, he stretched his hand to finish off the legacy of Yondaime Hokage.

Minato was a very observant ninja. But even in this situation, Minato was hard pressed trying to keep up his cool. And he managed to reach to the enemy before the strike could be done and push his palm like a hyuuga style on the face of the Hooded man. But it seemed that his hand just went through the head.

But being dematerialized, The hooded man couldn't hold on Naruto.

Minato just then realized that this man could dematerialize himself and in this state, this man could not hold anything that had materials.

So, Minato Namikaze, the speed monster, didn't waste a moment. While going through the void which should be a head, Minato snatched Naruto preventing Naruto falling on the floor with the other hand and retreated back to his previous position by Kushina's side and noticed that the seal had already been half broken and spreading to Kushina's body gradually.

Minato was now internally panicking because if he didn't close the seal now then Kyuubi would surface in the mortal world.

Meanwhile, The hooded man cursed his luck.

'I didn't even get enough room to toss the baby. So that I can snatch the Jinchuriki. Whatever, now I have to use Plan B.' The Hooded Man was thinking.

So, the hooded man formed a hand seal and just then a paper bomb sticking to the towel of Baby was started getting fired. Minato noticed this in time and removed the towel before the explosion and jumped out of the room breaking a nearby closed wooden window.

While he had been escaping the baby and himself from blast, the hooded man got perfect opportunity to flee with the Jinchuriki.

Minato didn't get enough time to snatch Kushina with him. So, Kushina stayed in the blasted room.

But the blast destroyed the chamber entirely.

'That paper seal bomb must be resonated with highly explosive. Is Kushina alright?' Minato was worriedly thinking.

Minato went there and began checking out If there was Kushina lying but no avail. He even couldn't find the Hooded Man's body.

'That means this man took Kushina before the very blasting explodes. That means he also has a faster way to travel and he only just wants Kushina.' Minato surmised.

He took Naruto and flashed back to his hidden and safe residence outside of Konoha.

He puts Naruto on the Bed.

"Stay here, little man...your mom will be back soon." Minato whispered the half sleeping calmed baby Naruto.

Meanwhile, in a secluded place far away from Konoha, Kushina was hung by the sealing black cords that was made of spreaded seal from Kushina's stomach.

"What do you want?" Kushina was tired of labour and tired of strengthening the seal earlier. So, her talk was just like a whisper though the hooded man could hear her it out.

"I want Kyuubi." The hooded man told.

"Why?" Kushina almost whispered.

"Because, I want to destroy Konohagakure no sato." The hooded man told.

Telling these, the masked hooded man casted Genjutsu to enter into kushina's psyche.

He hypnotized the Kyuubi and used its power to overwhelm the remaining resistance from seal.

And at last Kyuubi got out of the seal breaking the seal and ripping of Kushina's muscle and body.

But Kushina wasn't a worthy Uzumaki for nothing. She endured the pain and survived the extraction.

The Hooded man thought that Kushina was dead. Actually, he did expect that an Uzumaki should survive this sorts of extraction though barely breathing. But the woman has recently given birth and took a great toll. So he expected her to be dead.

But Kushina survived.

"Stop. Please, don't attack the village." Kushina numbly told.

'I always wonder about Uzumaki's life essence and endurances. They are sometimes inhumanly powerful' The Hooded Man wondered mentally.

"As a jinchuriki, you should be finished by your biju. So I use Kyuubi" The Hooded Man declared.

The nine tailed Demon fox was hypnotized earlier. So it takes a mental order from The Hooded Man to manipulate Kyuubi for a killing blow over Kushina's numb body.

Where Kushina was laid on was destroyed by Kyuubi's slap.

But later, it seemed that our famous Yondaime Hokage could save his wife at the last moment because Kushina's body was marked by Minato with Hiraishin.

But the the Hooded man immediately sensed Yondaime carrying Kushina Bridal style.

"Minato, that man intended to use Kyuubi to destroy Konohagakure." Kushina numbly informed his beloved husband.

Minato is now serious to hear this from Kushina.

Minato teleported himself to the place where Naruto was kept.

Minato laid Kushina beside Naruto.

Kushina had become immensely emotional to see Naruto lying on bed with a peaceful face.

Minato seeing this, resolved that he'd certainly preserve the ultimate peace in the village no matter what it costed.

**Konohagakure no Sato:**

That man teleported himself in the middle of the village where people peacefully leading there daily lives.

"Kuchiosino Jutsu!" The Hooded man exclaimed.

There was a great amount of smoke. And then the second most terrifying thing in the Naruto universe appeared in Konoha.

That man mentally commanded Kyuubi to destroy the Hidden leaf.

That beast dispalyed a primal sound and ferocious face.

Suddenly a small Bijuudama was formed in its mouth. Then it releases it with its all might to explode things that obstacle its paths.

Thus, Kyuubi started its wild rampage.

**Sarutobi Mansion:**

"What the hell! My sense a few times ago is true. Kyuubi is now in the village."

Suddenly an Anbu with Demon Masks came forth.

"Sandaime sama, Kyuubi escaped and somehow now in the middle of the village."

"Don't be hasty. I am coming. Meanwhile, you assemble every Jonin and Anbu at Hokage tower. And order the senior chunin that they have to start evacuation as quick as possible. No new chunin, genin, Civilians and newly appointed Jonin are not allowed to interfere in the Nine tails battle. They are future of Konoha. They should be preserved for Future." Sandaime gravely executed his order. There was a certain pressure in his order.

He is the professor of Shinobi for Nothing.

"Hai, Sandaime sama!" the Demon masked anbu respectfullt confirmed his sub ordination to Sandaime Hokage.

Thus, the anbu left the Sarutobi mansion.

"Biwako!" Sandaime was worrying about his wife.

**Konohagakure no Sato:**

Kyuubi no Yoko was still doing his mindless rampage. It was destroying anything come forth its front. Every shinobi was trying to engage Kyuubi as possible as they could.

But no avail. Kyuubi just swaying and swiping everything it got faced.

And now, Minato flashed on the head of his statue.

Seeing the destruction of his village to this extent, Minato became very unhappy. He never thought that in his reign, this kinda damages would happen.

Kyuubi immediately picked up Minato's chakra signature and fired a huge bijuu dama towards the Hokage monument.

Minato readied himself and teleported it to the far side of Konoha, somewhere in the Fire country.

Meanwhile, a certain man who was defected from twelve guardian ninja of Fire Dimayo, was collecting the chakra from huge Bijuu dama for his future plan.

"That time space barrier! It's Minato." Naara Shikaku confirmed.

"That means Yondaime arrives. He might have a plan for this." Akimichi Chouza was then a lil bit happy that Yondaime arrived.

Meanwhile, that Hooded man sneaked behind Minato but Minato realized someone's presence behind him and tried to ram a Kunai in the man's head.

But again, same result.

His hand along with Kunai just phased through the hooded man's head.

After passing through the Head, that man tried to pull Mianto in somewhere through his Teleporting technique.

But Minato's Jikukan technique seemed more speedy comparison to his opponent's jikukan technique or so he thought.

And that's why Minato escaped from the trap and landed nearby the previously destroyed apartment where the child birth happened.

A few seconds later, that Hooded man also appeared there.

"I won't let you escape, Yondaime Hoakge." The Hooded man declared and released a chain and cuffed it around his both wrists.

Minato thought that he should finish the battle here otherwise, this man would make more chaos.

Minato ran to the man to impale the Hooded man with his Kunai.

But Minato just phased through the Hooded man's body. As Minato completely passed through the hooded man's body, that man pulled his chain afterwards and caught off guard Minato for a while.

But Minato used Hiraishin to escape from the bind of the Chain and landed few meters away from the hooded man.

'This man! His Jikukan technique is really unique. To defeat him, I've to surpass his speed and reaction time between his dematerialization and materialization, otherwise, it'll be a futile attempt to wound him.' Minato thought out deeply.

"Get ready Yondaime Hokage! You'll not be given leisure time in a death battle by your opponents." The Hooded man taunted and tried to mock Yondaime.

'Now he's trying to infuriate me. But he can control and tame Kyuubi, can break through sealed area without any notice and literally could know every move and decision I made previously and secretly.' Minato thought out more deeply.

"Are you Uchiha Madara! But it'll be impossible. He should be dead in the meantime." Minato trailed off.

"I wonder who knows." The Hooded man also mysteriously trailed off and removed his hood. And Minato could see that the man wore a white mask with red curving marks and a hole at the right side.

"Whatever, this is not my concern! You have to be defeated now." Minato told with sheer determination thinking past that the man nearly killed his wife and his new born baby.

Minato this time ran more speedily that without properly trained Sharingan Minato moved as if he was teleported.

But his opponent was exceptional so the hooded man could detect his movement.

Minato sailed a Kunai marked with Hiraishin towards the man's skull but it again phased through the head. But meantime Minato formed a Rasengan in a millisecond and flew through with Hiraishin before The masked man could have activated his jikukan technique.

And of course, Minato didn't delay a millisecond to slam the Rasengan on the Masked man's back.

While slamming the rasengan, Minato used a contact seal consisted of both Hiraishin and Chakra flow seal but the Hooded Masked man didn't realize that.

The masked man flew away from the crater where the considerably BIG Rasengan was slammed.

The man was then panting on a tree staying away from Minato.

"I've to give it to the Yellow Flash. You managed to wound me." As the masked man's left hand seemed to be destroyed and melted.

Minato didn't delay to activate the seal that could stop the chakra circulatory system thus effectively removing the chakra control of the Masked man and thus messing up the control over Kyuubi. Then he teleported instantly near the Masked man by the Hiraishin seal and slammed another Rasengan just in the Masked man's abdomen.

The masked man screamed because the pain was extreme.

The Rasengan pushed and drilled through the body and Muscle of the belly.

Realizing that taking the cunning Yondaime on his own was a foolish idea, he tried to flow chakra to his eye to activate his Jikukan technique and flew away from here as he needed medical attention as quick as possible.

Fortunately for the Masked man, the seal was also disrupted due to second Rasengan's impact on the masked man's body.

'What a man! He still could go against such an advance level of Sharingan.' The Hooded man thought respectfully but also bitterly. While thinking he released a huge amount of Chakra to destroy the remaining seals and it costed almost all his Chakra.

And hopped away from the tree trunk where he was slammed.

"It seems that Kyuubi is now out of my control. But it'll be mine to use no matter what!" Telling this with panting and pained voice, The masked man vanished in a swirling vortex.

**Near the Village wall :**

Sandaime Hokage used his Legendary Bo staff which was actually the transformed Monkey King Enma, to push away Kyuubi from Village parameter.

"I've chased it away. Follow me, ninjas. We've to put our life on the line of Death and Life situation" Sandaime carried away his speech with sheer commanding Voice.

"HAI!" The united confirmation was heard from several High Ranked Anbu and Jonin.

They sped off to the Kyuubi that was chased out of Village and used vast amount of Katon jutsus. Meanwhile, The Head of the Inuzuka Clan, used his all his chakra to execute the fang over fang with his pup. The Collision was so huge that it pushed Kyuubi several step behind.

Meanwhile, Namikaze Minato teleported himself on the tower and witnessed the attacks.

Seeing that, The Inuzuka clan Head was in danger as he'd recently used fang over fang with almost all his power.

Inuzuka clan head was then feeling dizzy for using so tremendous rotaion with huge amount of chakra.

Kyuubi had become enraged and annoyed to be heated so fiercely on his Nose.

Kyuubi raised its paw to crush the Inuzuka Head but the man was saved by Yondaime for his inhuman speed.

Seeing that Yondaime saved him from certain death, he became grateful but the instant pull and enormoous speed cause a lil shock to the passenger's body and mind.

"Thank you Hokage sama." but the Inuzuka clan head could numbly thank his superior before passing out into unconsciousness though the man used to be a brass and boasting ninja.

Seeing Yondaime has arrived in the battle field, every one left a breath of relief, even the Sandaime Hokage felt some what light as his responsibility could then be shared by Minato too.

Seeing his prey got separated by his container's mate, Kyuubi became madder.

The kyuubi didn't delay a bit and formed a huge 'Imari' and entered it into his mouth.

Seeing the Blast will be sent towards the elites of the Villages and thinking the hooded man's claims to get a hold of Kyuubi again, Yondaime Hokage decided a hard decision in his life to ensure his village and son's safety.

And when Kyuubi used his Imari to flash this out of his mouth, Yondaime teleported it with him to save his fellow men.

Everyone standing there were wondering where The Kyuubi gone.

Suddenly a huge burst was heard and a massive chakra flash could be seen on the right side of the Horizon.

"Minato flew that way with Kyuubi. Follow me" Leaping the way through with his Bo-staff, "This way!" Sarutobi went there to aid Minato.

Meanwhile, Minato had teleported Kyuubi where Kushina had given birth to Naruto. Teleporting a huge Demon instantly with its huge Bijuudama compressed in its mouth, Minato had to use a large portion of his chakra continuously on his hiraishin seal to leap it away from the village and simultaneously had to save his own ass from the blast.

Minato didn't delay anymore and teleported himself to Kushina's safe house where she was laid with his beloved son.

Hearing Minato flashed out in the room, Kushina saw Minato a lil bit wind up.

"What about the man?" Kushina asked warily.

"Don't worry. He's off from the village. He won't come back to village for now." Minato told approaching towards them.

But Kushina could sense Kyuubi's chakra spike a lil bit ago.

"Kushina, stay here. I intend to seal The Kyuubi into Naruto." Minato told his intention.

"WHAT?! Minato, you can't do that to Naruto! He's our son!" Kushina was enraged, disappointed, sad and furious at same time.

She's crying.

"Kushina, think it's a gift to Naruto from his dying Father. He needs to tame Kyuubi's power to overwhelm that masked man. I think he somehow learnt Madara's ability to tame Bijuu. I think he's a Uchiha too or because I think, implanted eyes to foreign Shinobi were very much taxing. And it should be impossible for any non uchiha to tame bijuu with Sharingan this long time without chakra exhaustion." Minato elaborated to Kushina.

"Then why don't you seal the Kyuubi into any Uchiha." Kushina reasoned. Anger was clearly heard from his utterance.

Minato shook his head.

"You can't get it, Kushina. I can't trust the Uchiha for now. The man who attacked could be one of the Uchihas. And I couldn't see there activities here whether every ninja clan gave a hand to fight off Kyuubi."

"Listen carefully, you'll stay with him. I'll use the strongest seal I've ever known. It'll ensure that if Naruto can't tame it or don't want to tame it, he'll still stay safe." Minato trailed off remembering the sequence and ritual needed for The Shiki Fuin.

"What?! ... Are you intending to use that Technique? Why Minato? Is it to balance out the power of bijuu among the village so that it can't be damned." Kushina was feeling disgusted as his husband was thinking so low of his son's life and at verge of crying.

"No no Kushina, don't get me wrong. I am doing what I should do. You know better than me that how it felt seeing your own village's demise. And it is not that you are inexperienced dealing with Kyuubi should it be out again from Naruto's seal, right?" Minato tried lighten the situation.

"Minato kun please, re consider. Naruto needs me as much as you too." Kushina seemed to plead.

Seeing Kushina's almost pleading face, Minato's heart broke apart.

'How can I abandon her and my child!' Minato thought with grimace.

'I am no Uchiha, I am no Senju. How can I hold it without sealing? What should I do?' Minato was in a great dilemma. To the one side were his beloved wife, Kushina and his new born son, and other side was the act of village's beloved Yondaime.

**Unknown Underground place covered with Earth Rocks :**

"**What happened?** You seem very much injured." First black Zetsu then White Zetsu expressed there concerns.

"Zetsu! Connect me with Gedou Mazou. I am flattened by Yondaime's Rasengan twice. Even doing such extended training to hone my skill at here, I am still inferior to him when it comes to a speed battle and his speed is too much to cast a stable genjutsu against him." He said. The Hooded man seemed very much injured. It seems that the rasengan with the combination of Hiraishin did a good numbers on him!

"**So you failed to capture Nine tailed demon fox?!" **Black Zetsu seemed a little bit unhappy while a white zetsu clone was connecting some roots with Obito's body where Hashirama's cell was implanted.

"Yeah, but I succeeded to complete our secondary goal." Obito tried to say something about his success.

"**That means you could weaken the village?" **It more means to be a question rather than a statement to Obito, so Obito answered and said, "Yeah. And I am sure Yondaime is in great difficulty to handle the bijuu. I think he only has one solution and that is Sealing art." Obito informed them.

"Well then, you stay here and rejuvenate yourself. In the mean time, we go there and investigate that what's happening." White Zetsu said.

…**...End... **

**Well, here I stopped! So guys, lemme know how did I do and leave a vote on my profile's poles.**


	2. Chapter 001: Baby Jinchuriki

**Author note:**** Well, here's the next chapter. I was busy and I am still busy but I thought I just could have finished this chapter coz I have already finished half of it, long ago. So now, it is in front of u guys. So, read it and enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Naruto and any of its character. This fiction is certainly for free-entertainment purpose.**

**Child of Prophesy**

**Chapter 001: Baby Jinchuriki:**

Zetsu traveled through the earth and arrived upon the head of Sandaime's monument (Hokage Monument).

"I can sense Sandaime-sama! Let's go. We might be able to pick up Yondaime's hideout." White portion of Zetsu responded.

"**Fool! We don't have to follow that old coot! Just pin down Kyuubi's chakra!**" Black Zetsu scolded and told.

**Konahagakure no sato:**

Minato was in great dilemma.

What should he do?

And then he noticed that Sandaime Hokage had arrived.

"Sandaime Sama!" Minato exclaimed.

Seeing Hiruzen arrived, Kushina hoped that he would keep her request and might have found a way to restrain this bijuu.

And then, Kyuubi no Yoko roared in its full rage as it sensed Minato's Chakra signature.

"I'll restrain Kyuubi for now" Telling this, Kushina ejected the chains from her body and tied Kyuubi in a tight fixation on the ground.

Sandaime noticed that Minato and kushina combined a nin-barrier jutsu while Kushina was providing ninjutsu as a potent densed chakra chain and Minato was providing a barrier Dome connecting with every anchor of Chain that created pressure upon Kyuubi and defensive layer against any heavy ninjutsu attack.

"Sandaime sama, I am going to do what I should do. I am entrusting Naruto and Kushina on your care. I suppose you won't disappoint me Sandaime sama!" Minato said while starting to do hand seals. Minato was just looked like a man of iron and devoid of emotion while sticking various hand seals to form the required Handseals.

And Minato summoned a small cushioned cot with eight candles, lighting the side of the cushioned cot and in the middle, Naruto was laid.

Kushina sadly glanced over her beloved baby. And she never got chance to request Hiruzen to talk with Minato so that he could be restrained from self sacrificing because Minato had already decided what he would do.

"Minato…you are doing it!" Kushina never tried this seal but she knew the sequence.

Hiruzen noticed that some Jounin followed him and they were now outside of the barrier. They were trying to enter but couldn't.

Hiruzen indicated them to stay there and not to interfere in it. Then Hiruzen noticed a child on a small cushioned cot with Eight Candles on side.

"Minato…what…you are…!" Sandaime was speechless so to say. He recognized the sequence and then suddenly Shinigami apeared before Minato and the whole place became chilly and a great amount of spiritual pressure was fallen upon the area.

But the sorrow of a mother proved to be powerful enough.

"MINATO! You…are leaving me and your son alone!" Kushina was in verge of tears and sorrow. She had a great desire to have a lifelong happy family. Here all went to nothing but soreness.

"Don't be sad! You have to keep yourself strong for our son's welfare. I know I am putting too much responsibility upon your shoulder. But know that we are a Shinobi Family. We are bound to be sacrificed for our Home land's safety. Please, don't berserk on the matter because even after my death, I'll love you." Minato said while smiling.

Kushina was just crying and crying. She was in a great dilemma. But she also knew that without her care, Naruto won't be raised well enough in his father's wing.

"Minato, What are you going to do? Don't tell me you are intending to seal Kyuubi into your son." Hiruzen asked warily.

"Yes, Sandaime sama, my son will be able to hold kyuubi. He has my will and his mother's body." Minato said.

Minato then proceeded with his plan and sealed half of Kyuubi's chakra meant yin chakra with him and half of kyuubi's other chakra meant Yang chakra was sealed into Naruto through Hakke fuin. And the key was stored within A Taod named Geratora.

**Unknown Underground Rocky Place:**

"**So, Kyuubi is now sealed in another Uzumaki?**"

"It seems so" Telling that, Zetsu steadily sank into a twig of a tree which was nearby to the place where the sealing process of Kyuubi was done. Thus they arrived into the Stony cave through their own type of teleportation.

"You are right! Kyuubi was sealed!" White Zetsu told a resting masked man.

"**Namikaze Minato did it and self-sacrificed for this. He used Hakke Fuin. A complex seal, forming with double layer of Shisho Fuin.**" Black Zetsu informed.

"I see! In that case, we have to snatch that baby from Konoha's possession." Masked Man said.

"Who will do it? Will you go again?" White Zetsu asked. "No, I won't go now. I'll have to construct Akatsuki through Nagato. But I think I have to manipulate a dark root of Konoha's Tree to activate my master plan. It could be quite a gruesome work!" Masked man told with a tiring sigh.

**Konohagakure no sato:**

Danzou was an older person of the Leaf village. He had a great influence on political matters and business men.

Everyone respected him as an Elder of the Konohagakure no sato.

But he had also a hidden identity to several ninjas. He was literally a war hawk, so to say. And there were no doubt that he had a platoon of specialized Anbu under his wing only.

But none could prove this so he was untouched though his section of specialized Anbu was banded by Sandaime but it is still active in dark.

This man was then facing a man who should be dead more years or decades ago.

"You claim yourself as Madara Uchiha. But you are not agreeable to show your face." Danzo said in calculative manner.

"And you are warning me of an organization that could be a hindrance to my plan, right?"

"Yes, and I also know that you are very keen to behold the Hokage Position." The Masked Man responded.

'I think I have to see what this masked man can offer me. After all, I again missed the Hokage position. Hiruzen again is Hokage!' Danzou thought out deeply.

"Okay, I'll listen to you. But don't think I believed you to be Madara." Danzou told emotionlessly.

"Well, I am not enforcing you to believe me as Madara. But I am Madara, indeed!" Masked man responded.

"Whatever, let's proceed with our plan, shall we?" So called Madara just chuckled when pronouncing this.

Kushina was in hospital with his baby jinchuriki boy.

During Kyuubi's rampage, few buildings were unscathed or less damaged. Konoha Hospital is one of them.

'He's a child but yet he's a Jinchuriki.' Kushina warily glanced over her child and caress him on his cute soft cheek.

Kushina softly smiled.

"He's a cute one!" Kushina whispered or murmured.

Kushina heard someone was heading towards the door. These days she became very protective. She knew it could be Doctor walking on the corridor in the hospital and the sound was from the walk but she just couldn't help but be protective of her child.

But she was releived when she saw that it's a nurse for a routine check up.

"Hello Kushina sama, How are you feeling, I think you are well, right?" Nurse tried to be cheery.

"Hi, Shizuka, I am fine now. How are you doing?" Kushina asked as it's a courtesy.

"I am doing fine too Kushina sama."

The nurse was checking up her nerves and blood pressure. Nurse found it as natural as a fine shinobi should be.

"Impressive! You are restored to your full healthy state. You healed up quickly so to say."

"Thanks!" Kushina smiled.

Nurse later left the room and before leaving, she told Kushina to take more rest and she could be released in the next day and Hokage sama would visit her in that day.

Yes, Kushina knew of Sandaime's reinstated declaration.

So, she laid beside her baby and caressing him with all her love.

Cling!...Cling!

Kushina was lying beside his baby. Suddenly a kunai was sailed through the air towards her spine. Only for her overprotective nature, she could detect the kunai in due time and deflected it with her kunai that was hidden under her pillow.

No sooner had Kushina deflected the kunai, Kushina was forced to stand and stop another attempt of direct assault from a masked man with kunai.

"YOU! You again have **Come**!" Kushina was almost growling in anger. For this man, she was then widowed. For this man, her child was a Jinchuriki.

The masked man didn't say anything but just backed off a lil bit and parried on Kushina's throat again. But kushina again deflected it. They such resumed a kunai- tai jutsu battle in the room and Kushina was never be succssfully forced to move from Baby Naruto. They are circling and dodging and deflecting and parrying in the room. The room was devasted. The shelves and drawer and various medical reports regarding her and her baby's condition were flying and scattering.

The masked man was irritated. He's trying to defeat Kushina on taijutsu in silence. But the room was not enough spacious and the interior had been already destroyed.

'The Uzumaki woman is really something else! I'd better leave now. Anytime, any jounin could come.' The masked man thought.

'But before leaving, I have to take my beast away!' Thinking that, the masked man used his special teleportation technique to phase through Kushina's kunai assault and even her body and jumped on Baby Naruto while trying to catch him without using his sapce time ninjutsu. This was his mistake so to say.

And so, he was electrocuted by a chakra surge from an effective barrier protection.

The masked man could easily take the Baby Naruto with his teleportation technique and he intended to do it but he was then punched from rear by Kushina even before he could re-jump into the barrier with his space time ninjutsu. And the punch was powerful enough to sail him through a broken Wall of the room. Every nurse and nearby Anbu came to investigate what's going on in the room. But the masked man then just vanished in the air.

Kushina hurriedly went to near his baby and saw his baby was still sleeping.

Kushina tiredly smiled and sighed.

'This Shinobi life is really against any peacefulness.' Kushina responded in his mind.

"Kushina sama! What had been happened?" One of the Anbu asked.

"I need Sandaime sama's presence. Please, inform him to come here because I won't leave Naruto here alone." Kushina told The anbu while looking on her only child.

"Hai" Saying this, The Anbu shunshined away though several were still there in shadow to look over her safety.

Sandaime was busy after the ramapge of Kyuubi. He had to meet with every Konoha clans' head and Shinobi council. Then he had to send Jiraiya the information about Village's situation.

Then he was meeting with three elder again and they were also his teammate in the second shinobi world.

"Hiruzen! The boy needs to be molded in our strongest weapon. After the third shinobi world war, we were victorious but remained in very much weakened state. But that had been compensated by Yondaime himself. But he has already gone. We needed something to show off." Utatane Koharu told and she certainly had an intensity in her voice to enforce her utterance.

"I think Koharu is right that we are in weakened state and now in more as for we are devasted by Kyuubi's ramapge." Now Mitokado Homura concerned his feelings to Sandaime.

"Give the child to me. I'll raise him adequately. He could be a force to fear if he would be put under my wing." Shimura Danzou, another team mate and mostly his rival for Hokage post proposed him.

"But he has his mother to look after. I think it'd be the best if we entrust Kushina on this matter after all, the child is her own son." Sandaime stoicaly answered.

"But the boy now contains something that should be concerned of us, the elders of Konoha, too. We certainly have something to decide when it relates to Konoha's Jinchuriki." Koharu heatedly answered back.

"Yes, it's true that Kyuubi's power is somewhat of Konoha's concern. But again, his mother, Kushina was the previous Jinchuriki of the same Bijuu. So, I decided to put The Child under his mother wing." Hiruzen stated sternly this time.

"In that case, I have nothing to say. But I must have to say that I certainly look into the matter…Hokage sama." Telling this, Shimura Danzou left the room, followed by Koharu and Homura.

Sandaime just sighed.

'They are really becoming hard to deal with.' Sarutbi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage tiredly thought.

Then he suddenly sensed an anbu coming towards the office using shunshin.

"Hokage sama! Kushina sama is eager to see your presence in her hospital room as soon as possible. There was a problem regarding Kushina sama and her baby boy." Anbu infromed hokage stiffly.

"Okay, I am coming!" Hiruzen told and the Anbu just vanished in puff of smoke.

Uzumaki Kushina was shifted to other tidy cabinet of Konoha Hospital while the previous one was emptied for future investigation.

Hokage was led to Kushina's new cabinet.

"Kushina! I heard you were attacked by someone." Hiruzen asked. Wariness could be seen on Hiruzen's face. Hiruzen glanced over Baby Naruto.

"Sandaime sama, my baby was attacked again! Didn't I tell you about the main person behind Kyuubi attack?" Kushina told.

"Yes. You told me…So he came again." Hiruzen told himself rather than he asked Kushina.

"And I think he knew that Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto. I think someone inside us was leaking information." Kushina told Hiruzen.

"It seems so. But you fought against him this time? Are you okay?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, Hokage sama, I am okay. But please, Hokage sama I don't want to lose my baby. Please, incorporate some trusted Anbu…very very trusted Anbu so to say" Kushina told Hiruzen as if she was so much freaked out of losing her only baby.

"Ok Ok, kushina, I'll see into it. I think you are well enough to be released from Hospital, right?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hai, hokage sama, I am alright." Kushina affirmed him.

"In that case, Kushina, you may take Naruto with you to your home." Hokage said. Hokage glanced over the Doctor beside. "Isn't it okay, Doc?" Hokage asked for confirmation.

"Hai Hokage sama. Kushina sama may leave along with her Baby boy. They both are stable enough to be called as normal." Doctor declared while analyzing the main copy report.

"So, Kushina, you may leave. I am leaving too." Telling this, Hiruzen left the room.

Hiruzen Sarutobi later signaled two Anbu to follow Kushina.

Kushina reached to her home.

She laid Naruto on the Big cot where both she and her husband used to lie.

There was a small cover with pillow for Naruto, beside this, a big pillow was on the cot.

She glanced over her cute baby.

'He's adorable!' Kushina again murmured.

Kushina's face darkened remembering Minato.

'He was so eager to be a father. He was so glad to hear that he would become Father. I was so obsessed with having a happy Family…Now, these had all gone away. I am all alone…except my li'l baby Naruto!' Kushina became nostalgic seeing the cot and cute face of Naruto. She was crying silently.

'This pain! It'll never go. But I have to strengthen myself for my son. Minato entrusted me. I have to raise him appropriately.' Kushina thought and vowed silently.

"Don't worry my son. I won't leave you!" Kushina murmured and started some hand seal to activate a barrier around the cot.

'I need to cook for dinner.' Kushina thought.

**Konoha Shinobi Council:**

There was ellipsoid table in a stony room. There are two doors in the room and no window. The doors situated to each other's opposite side.

In the room, there were clan heads and Konohagakure's elders. There were also several Civilian persons mostly rich business men.

The main chair was empty. There would sit Hokage himself. Everyone was murmuring with one another about village's condition.

Suddenly, a door opened and Sandaime Hokage entered into the room with two Jounin following him.

Hokage hiruzen sat on his couch and glanced over everyone in the room.

"Here, everyone has been called for hearing a finalized decision that I have been taken for the village's welfare." Hiruzen Sarutobi said.

"What is it, Hokage sama!" Naara Shikaku asked.

"Firstly, I wanted to enact the old security plan that was activated during Shodai's time." Hiruzen told.

"The plan was created for village security! But it was banned by Nidaime's time during the war. Later, that security plan of Shodaime's was never enacted." Hiruzen informed.

"Secondly, I want to create a new treaty with Suna. I am going there with an Anbu and a Jounin."

"Thirdly, the new announcement of Yondaime's legacy and his relation with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." Sandaime told.

"And lastly, there's a spy among our Jounin ranks." Hiruzen told.

Everyone was astonished and became aware too. Hiruzen could notice the Inuzuka clan Head's attempt to smell something new, something suspicious.

"Well, I think during my absence, Shimura Danzou will be an acting Hokage." Hiruzen asked.

"I apologize; Hokage sama but I cannot do this now." Shimura Danzou told.

"...Okay, in that case, Shikaku, you will be an acted Hokage!" Hiruzen told before gauging Danzou with his eyes.

"Hai Hokage sama!" Shikaku affirmed that he would act a Hokage instead of Sarutobi Hiruzen. 'How troublesome! Now I am stuck in paper work!' Though Shikaku was positive to agree, he was still groaning in his mind!

"Is there any opinion about it?" Hiruzen asked. The authority in his voice could easily be heard.

"Hokage sama, I am curious about Kyuubi Jinchuriki. What would be the announcement about Kyuubi Jinchuriki and Yondaime sama's legacy? Did he have any son or daughter?" A civilian Council man asked in sheer curiosity.

"You'll hear soon about this matter!" Hiruzen informed sternly.

"Are there anything else, council men?" Hiruzen asked one last time.

"No, Hokage sama." Everyone chorused.

"In that case, the council meeting of today is dismissed." Telling this, Hokage left the room. Soon, every council member left the room.

Danzou returned to his base.

'I need to evaluate the truth behind the man's information.' Danzou thought.

'And Hiruzen was suspiciously eying me. Was he suspecting me for a possible Spy? But he will be leaving the Fire country. This should be my opportunity to snatch the boy. But the time is not yet perfect. I need Orochimaru's assistance. He's researching that matter for quite a while!' Danzou thought while entering into his compartment.

Danzou noticed that a root agent came and bowed before him.

"What is it?"

"Orochimaru arrived in the waiting compartment of the southern cave approximately half an hour ago. He's waiting in there." The bowing root agent emotionlessly informed.

Danzou didn't repond. He just left the base with a shunshin and later Danzou was found entering into the waiting compartment of the southern cave which was in southern side of fire country.

Seeing the Danzou entering into the compartment of the very deep of the cave, Root agents bowed with due respect.

Danzou noticed Orochimaru was sitting on the couch in the compartment.

Seeing him, Orochimaru stood and told, "Greeting Danzou sama!" Though Orochimaru greeted, you could easily notice his snake like creepy laugh.

"So, What is the matter, Orochimaru? Shouldn't you be doing a research? I have sanctioned half of estimated money and necessary elements for the research. I don't want to lose my money and efforts in vain." Danzou told and he seemed a li'l bit perked up though it was not so visible but Orochimaru could easily detect Danzou urgency behind his voice.

'It seems he needs it very badly! Well, let's play with the old coot!' Orochimaru thought lecherously.

"Well, to tell the truth Danzou sama, I need at least two more years to invent the perfect blends out from it" Orochimaru told.

"Two more years! This is very long time!" Danzou was eyeing Orochimaru very calculatively.

"Yeah, I know it is! But I can provide you the pro version of it." Orochimaru offered.

"Are you sure it will work out perfectly?" Danzou asked.

"No, I am not sure. But my speculation tells me that it will work." Orochimaru told him.

"Hmm. Well, what else did you come for, Orochimaru?" Danzou asked.

"I want a boy from your wing. The boy's name is Yakushi Kabuto!" Orochimaru told.

"Why?" Danzou asked suspiciously.

"He's very much prodigious. I need him for medical expertise." Orochimaru told while eyeing Danzou seriously.

"Sorry! I am not giving any of my recruit to you for now. You have to finish your work on your own. I have already delivered what you've needed. I won't give you anything else from me. From now on, Orochimaru, I will take from you." Danzou told forcibly.

"I see! Well, I am leaving then." Telling this, Orochimaru left the secluded cave.

'He is not a man to be played! I have to be alert!' Danzou thought.

**Uchiha Clan Head's House: **

Konohagakure's one of the most powerful and prestigious clan was Uchiha clan. The present clan head of the Uchiha clan was Uchiha Fugaku.

He had two sons and a daughter. The older one was the daughter. She's now a Jounin. Next two were sons. Older of the brothers was a true genius. He had passed the academy at the age of 5, become Genin at the age of 6 and now he was chunin and he was 8 years old. He had a younger brother and only five months had been passed since his younger brother was born.

And this older brother was Uchiha Itachi and younger brother name was Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was named after a great ninja of clan war time, Sarutobi Sasuke, the father of Sandaime Hokage and previous clan head of Sarutobi clan of Shodaime's and pre-konoha era.

He was a powerful and skillful ninja so to say.

Sasuke's mother named him after this great man. She hoped that her younger son would be a great warrior like Sarutobi Sasuke.

Sasuke's father came in his house.

"Mikoto, are you here?"

"Hai, what's going on?" Mikoto asked her husband.

"Kushina's son remained untouched. The baby will grow under her mother's wing for time being!"

"That's good!" Mikoto smiled. After all, she was Kushina's friend.

"Hmm. Good for Kushina's sanity. She will remain loyal to konoha. But bad for Konoha's strength."

"I am sure Kushina can forge her son into a fine shinobi." Mikoto told and was still smiling.

"I also want to expect this from the son of Yondaime."

Suddenly Itachi entered into the room.

"Itachi, how is your training progressing?"

"It is going as you expected, Tou sama" Itachi sternly said.

"Where's Sasuke. Itachi kun?" Mikoto asked her son sweetly. Mikoto loved both her son very much. Itachi being older got more attention though. But Mikoto now a days, also looked after Sasuke too.

"He's playing in the Shisui's home with Shisui's cousin. Shisui's mother was there to look after them." Itachi informed.

"So, Shisui was also training with you, right?"

"Hai, tou sama. He's a close friend of mine, after all." Itachi told.

"I see!...Okay, you may leave if you don't have anything to say."

"I don't have anything to say, Tou sama." Telling this, Itachi left the room and entered into his own designated room.

**-xx-**

**Well, here, it ends but now, I am facing new problem. What should I do about Naruto?**

**There are three possibilities for me to utilize in this fic, dear readers. **

**One, Naruto was kidnapped by Danzou.**

**Two, Naruto was attempted to be kidnapped. I meant Danzou would try but somehow he wouldn't be able to. **

**Three, Danzou's real motive about Naruto was revealed before Kushina.**

**If you like this chapter and story too then you just can click on my profile and vote on the related pole! But be warned that these decisions have certainly the capacity to change Naruto's behaviour. **

**If there was any grammatical problem, you'd better mention me about that coz i m not so so so proficient in English :P **

**So see ya later, dear readers and give me some feedbacks.**


End file.
